Healing Harry's Heart
by katieandmackenzie
Summary: What happens when a heart is damaged? When promises are broken? What happens when Harry has his worst summer yet? Find out what secrets will be revealed when Hogwarts tries to heal Harry's heart! Warning... Abuse, resorting, Drarry, Severitus
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Disclaimer: unfortunately for us, we do not own harry potter. We only own this maimed version of it. Please enjoy the product of our minds

We are writing this story in hopes to raise awareness, and support for people who have suffered, or are suffering from abuse. Keep strong guys! We would also like to bring attention to the increasing rates of homophobic violence in school systems. We feel it is unfair to persecute those who are homosexuals, simply because of their orientation. Please take this into consideration while reading our story

-Katie and MacKenzie

Healing Harry's Heart

Chapter one

Harry's POV

"Wake up boy! I have a job for you!" Uncle Vernon snarled at me through the door, "and get dressed. I'm renting you out."

Harry's eyes shot open. Renting him out? Again? He had been rented just last night!

"Who is it this time?" Harry asked, "You promised you wouldn't do it this often! I'm not going to cooperate!"

"That's okay," smirked Vernon, "Most of them like it better that way." I flinched, and backed into the corner of the room, even though Uncle Vernon wasn't even near me. I was still sore from last night, and the feeling of it made me nauseous.

"No." I protested, and I could feel the fury radiating off of Vernon.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he snarled.

"I-I mean I won't do it." I stuttered, "I won't be used as your personal prostitute anymore!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me! You will do what I tell you and that is the end of it!"

"No!" I whispered hoarsely, and I flinched backwards again as the door creaked open again, and a huge shadow was cast over me by Vernon's looming form.

"Say it again," he threatened.

"NO!" I yelled, "I won't-"but a solid kick in the ribs kept me from complaining further. I reached out, intending to retaliate but Vernon's fist connected with my face before I got the chance. I tried to scramble away from him, but he picked me up, and threw me on the bed, slamming my head against the wall, and cracking another rib. As I lay sobbing on the floor, I heard Vernon leave the room; going to get the whip.

When Vernon re-entered the room, I let out another choked cry, and was reworded with the crack of a whip as it hit me across the face.

"Get on the bed you freak!" he growled at me, and I obeyed quickly, not wanting to make him any angrier than he was.

As I lay face down on the bed I felt him pull my shirt up and I prepared for the lashings I was sure to get, but they didn't come. Instead I felt his chubby, awkward fingers, poking and prodding me back, tracing old scars, and pushing harshly against bruises. I started to cry again, but quickly stopped when his fist hit me across the back of the head. Dizzyingly, I rolled over onto my stomach, and put my hands over my face, in a last effort to protect myself, but I realized it was helpless when the whip cracked again, and hit me over and over, bombarding me with pain until I was a quivering mess of cuts.

At long last he stopped.

"Great, now you're not good for nothing. I hate having to cancel clients." He said grumpily. "I hope that taught you a lesson."

I glared at him weekly, and gave him the finger, but he simply laughed at me, and slammed the door shut on his way out. Only thirteen more days until Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

Snape's POV

I was working away in my dungeons, creating new potions, and restocking the hospital wing's blood replenishing potions, when all of a sudden a house elf appeared in front of me with a large 'crack' and caused me to poor my potion all over the floor.

"Look what you've done you fool!" I snarled at it, and it backed away quickly.

"Nubby is terribly sorry sir! Nubby was told to get Snape sir. By Master Dumbledore. Nubby was only following orders sir." I growled at it, causing it to squeak loudly, and disapparate with another large crack.

I stormed out of my lab, and stomped up the stairs, ready to yell at Albus for making me ruin my potion, but when I entered his office, I stopped suddenly when I saw that all teachers had gathered around his desk, and where sipping tea and eating sherbet lemons.

"I hope you have not brought me here for tea Albus." I snarled, "I was very busy replenishing the hospital wing, and I do not have time for such frivolities."

"No indeed Severus. We are here for a much more important matter. It has come to my attention recently that Sorting has become a shallow and meaningless thing, and stereotypes students before they even get a chance to prove themselves. I have made the decision to re-sort the students 4th year and above to give them a second chance."

"What!" I snarled, "I protest! You cannot be serious!"

"I assure you, young Severus, that I am Dumbledore, not Sirius. But I do intend to go ahead with the re-sorting.

"What… but…" I stuttered, but Albus simply ignored me.

""Well, then," proclaimed Albus merrily, his eyes twinkling brightly, "Now that we've got this settled, would anybody like a sherbet lemon?" The staff all declined politely, but I could tell that some of them were as angry about this as me.

Everybody else filtered out slowly, but I stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore. "I don't think this is a good idea Albus." I protested, "But I know you're going to go along with it anyways."

"What's wrong Severus, afraid to lose some of your snakes?" he chuckled.

"No Albus," I hissed, "But wouldn't it be a shame to lose your dear Gryffindor golden boy to Hufflepuff?"

"He will be a great tribute to the school, no matter where his heart lies."

At the burrow…

Ginny's POV

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Today would be the day I confronted Ron about our feelings. I had left a note on his pillowcase last night telling him where I would be and that I really wanted to talk to him. He had been sneaking into my room for as long as I can remember, but lately it had turned into something different.

Another minute passed. Was he going to show up?

At long last he turned up, sneaking behind the hedges with a hassled look on his face that turned me on.

"Ron!" I hissed, "I didn't think you were going to come!"

"Of course I came…!" he joked, and I scowled.

"We need to talk." I protested, "I feel like you're just using me for my body, but I've come to see you as more than a brother… I want you to be mine!" I cried, and he stiffened.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said, "but I don't want you like that."

"How could you!" I screeched, "Ever since I was little, you've snuck into my room at night, and used me! But now you're saying it meant nothing to you?"

"We're siblings Ginny! It would be wrong!"

"And it wasn't wrong to rape me? To molest me when I was little, and trick me into liking it?"

"It's not like that Ginny. And it never will be"…

Tell us what you think; sorry we couldn't write more, but we are currently writing this in the middle of Language class, and I have the feeling this isn't the kihndof story we're supposed to be writing.

-Katie and MacKenzie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

P.S. This part here is set in between the fifth and sixth years.

Day before the journey to Hogwarts

Harry's POV

I woke up, and my entire body was sore. Slowly, I raised my head, and was surprised to see that there was light coming through the windows, and the clock said it was eight o'clock in the morning. I was extremely surprised that the Dursleys had let me sleep in, and was pondering my good fortune, when all of a sudden the door was thrown open with a bang, and my luggage was thrown through the doorway, narrowly missing my head.

"Pack your stuff," my Uncle growled, "You've got to catch your train."

"What?" I mumbled groggily, "Why the bloody hell would I pack my stuff? The train doesn't leave until tomorrow!"

"I don't care when your bloody train leaves!" he yelled, his face turning red, "I'm taking you to the station today!"

"Well…. why would you take me to kings Cross today, if my train comes tomorrow?"

"Boy, I don't give a flying f*** in space when your train come, I told pack your bags, so you will!" he screamed, accentuating his anger with a slap across my face.

I scrambled backwards, and barely escaped another flying fist.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry; I won't back talk you again!" I pleaded, tired of getting beaten for stating my opinions, "I'll listen."

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes, like he wanted to slap me again, but lumbered out of the room, and locked the door behind him, leaving me to gather my things. I guess he decided that beating me wasn't worth it. I shot a look in the corner of the room, and sighed in relief. As soon I heard Vernon go down the stairs, I pried up my lose floor board, and started to pack my things, mumbling soothing words under my breath. I took out my things, one by one, reminiscing about all of them.

The first thing I grabbed was a picture of my parents, and just looking at it brought tears to my eyes. If they were alive, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place… but then again, if I wasn't alive, my parents would still be here. I held the picture close to my heart, and then dropped it into my suitcase.

The next thing I grabbed was my wand, which I'd managed to hide from the Dursley's so they wouldn't snap it in half. I sighed, and wished I'd been allowed to use it during the summer, but the ministry wouldn't believe me if I told them I'd been using it in self defense.

The final thing I took from my hiding place was my piece from Sirius' mirror. Again, it brought tears to my eyes, as I realised that it was the last thing I had of Sirius. There was not even a grave to visit, because his body was gone through the veil. I was trying to stop crying, but I couldn't.

I silently sobbed, holding the shard of Sirius' mirror until Uncle Vernon banged open the door and I curled into a ball.

"Get up." he smirked and I shuffled onward, out the door and down the stairs, trying to shy away from uncle Vernon's meaty hand which was clutching my shoulder while lugging my trunk along in the other hand.

I moved stiffly out the front door, while Vernon threw a ratty blanket over my shoulders to hide my injuries.

The drive to Kings Cross was uncomfortable and filled with many glares and smacks across the back of the head.

When we finally arrived, Uncle Vernon brutally shoved me out of the car threw my stuff onto the curb beside me and then sped off back home.

I looked around again and pulled out my wand. When I was sure that nobody was looking I waved my wand, casting a simple Glamour spell so that nobody would notice that I was injured tomorrow, after all, they can't know that their savoir was beaten up by a muggle.

I found myself curling into a ball at the thought of my uncle, and allowed my tears to fall freely, before huddling deeper into my corner and settling down for a long night at the train station.

Snape's POV

"They are resorting this year at Hogwarts" I mentioned casually during dinner.

Draco choked on his chicken. After a couple second of watching him cough and splutter, I calmly pointed my wand at him and said "Anapneo" and his throat instantly cleared. Still he seemed speechless.

"I... what! Why... whaa!"

"I have gathered from your stuttering that you are wondering why" I joked and Draco smiled. "The answer is that Dumbledore has decided that because children's personalities change, so should their houses.

"But what will happen to Potter, Uncle Sev-vy?"

"That all depends on the Sorting Hats decision.' I said.

"C'mon! Just guess!"

"Seeing as he is mediocre to the very last degree, Hufflepuff. Why are you taking such interest in this Draco?"

Draco laughed nervously.

"He couldn't be put in Slytherin, that's preposterous!" Draco mumbled to himself "No, not with that filthy muggle of a mother!"

My head snapped up, that had touched a nerve.

"Ha" Draco scoffed, still talking to himself "filth, scum, dirt veined mudblood."

That was enough, I stood up violently and stormed out of the room, hearing Draco's protests but not responding.

"Uncle Sev-vy?" he called, "where are you going?"

"I.. uh... my potions." I yelled back, "Don't bother me, it's.. uh... dangerous."

I reached the top of the stairs where my potions room is. I quickly closed the door behind me and sunk to the floor, tears flowing down my face.

I knew that Draco didn't mean what he said, and that it was just habit, but I couldn't help it. I had loved Lily, and I couldn't bear to be in the same room as him when he talked like that.

GInny's POV

"Now, Ron and Ginny, why don't you two tell me why you are behaving so childishly towards each other?" huffed Mom.

"Had a pretty wild night last night huh?" suggested Fred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Both Ron and I turned beet red but thankfully mom was too busy reprimanding Fred for his comment.

"That was very inappropriate of you Fred. I will not have you besmirching the family name with such unmoral things!"

"Technically it's not illegal." Ron mumbled.

"That's besides the point!" said our Mom, "He shouldn't have insinuated it either way! It' not right!"

I rolled my eyes, and stomped out of the kitchen, but I only made it to the stairway when Ron caught up to me.

"Ginny!" he whisper yelled.

"What do you want... Ronald."

I saw a crease in between his brows. He knew I was serious, I only call him Ronald when things are really bad.

"Ginny, I really am sorry!"

"It's too late for apologies, it doesn't change anything."

"C'mon Ginny. Can't I have a second chance!" he pleaded.

"No Ronald! I've given you enough chances! Time for talking is over! It's time for us to move on!"

"Don't say that Ginny, it's you I want to be with!"

"Oh yeah," I prepared to throw my worst at him "What about Hermione, huh? I know you guys have got it bad for each other!"

"Ginny," Ron said seriously "Hermione's face honestly looks like a niffler bum. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. Well there was that one time... but never mind. And what about you and Harry? I've seen you making sex-eyes at him from across the common room!"

"I- I don't know Ron! I love both of you! I can't handle this!" I turned to go up to my room.

"I won't make you choose Ginny, but I've made up my mind. I love you. You're not just my sister anymore." then he kissed me hard on the lips before walking upstairs without a backwards glance.

(keep reading for some re-sorting drama!)

stereotypical huh? yup, thats what i thought. but don't think for one second that because it doesn't have any specifically new concepts that you don't have to read it. no way. keep next chapter should be up in the next 2 days.

don't hold back!

click those buttons!

lets do this!

c'mon!

yeehaw!

COMMENT!

ANYTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

:) :) :) :) :)

"So Ginny, how's your summer been?" I asked, trying to meet her eyes. I always had problems with that after coming back from the Dursley's.

"Uh... fine." She replied "You?"

"Uh... fine."

We sank into a long and very awkward silence. I was about to open my mouth to make some more small talk, probably about the weather, when the door of the compartment slammed open and an angry looking Ron stormed in followed by an oddly confused Hermione.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Yelled Ron, flabbergasted.

"What? Did you hear something?" panicked Ginny "Was it you-know-who? Is everyone alright?"

"It's okay Ginny." Sighed Hermione loudly, "Ron's just overreacting."

"Overreacting!" yelled Ron "I am not bloody overreacting! It's you who is UNDERREACTING!"

"Oh calm down Ron, you sound like an idiot!" said Hermione, starting to get frustrated "They're resorting us this year, not covering us in meet and sending us down to Aragog!"

Me and Ginny stared at Hermione. First so we could absorb the information that she just threw at us, and then to take in the fact that she didn't think this was a big deal.

As much as I thought Ron overreacting was hilarious, I had to take Ron's side on this one.

"How can you think this is no big deal Hermione? We could get sorted into different houses! Then how would we see each other!" I demanded of her.

"How will you do our homework?" Ron added in unhelpfully, and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think that if we did get sorted into different houses, it would be a good learning experience for you two. You have to learn some responsibility! I can't nag you about getting your work done when you're older, can I?"

"You could if you were my wife." Ron said, clearly not thinking his words through.

"I- what? What was that Ron? I thought I just heard you say-" Hermione bumbled, blushing bright red. Ron was gaping, probably shocked at himself for saying something so stupid.

"What do you think about this Ginny?" I asked to the only member of the group who hasn't said anything yet.

"I don't know, I still haven't taken all this in." she thought for a second, pretending she hadn`t heard Ron`s comment, "I mean, we were all sorted into Gryffindor last time, how different can it be?"

I really don't want to find out.

Harry's POV (again)

It turns out that they did not have one gigantic marathon sorting session before dinner, as Ron was worried they might do. Instead they did all the first year sorting at the beginning of dinner, as per usual, but then they called 10 students at a time to go into a room off the entrance hall and get resorted. As more time progressed I got more and more nervous. Students came back from the resorting either looking ecstatic or absolutely mortified. Finally Hermione was called and as she got up she looked very close to losing whatever she had managed to choke down during dinner.

"Good luck Hermione" I said to her and she gave me a half smile that looked more like a grimace than anything. It seemed like forever until she would return. After what seemed like an eternity the doors swung open and I craned my neck to see the look on Hermione's face.

Tears were streaming down it. She was searching for me too, and when she caught my eye she made one simple head shake. No, not Gryffindor. She had been sorted into a different houses. Well, at least me and Ron could possibly be together still.

Ron started whimpering next to me.

"It'll be okay man." I comforted him, even though I felt like whimpering myself.

We watched Hermione as she made her way down the center aisle of the great hall. Then she took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. She would never sit at the Gryffindor table as a Gryffindor again. Of course she could still sit here if she wanted to, but she wouldn`t be wearing the Gryffindor lion, and it wouldn`t be the same.

She took a seat beside Roger Davies. He had an arm over her shoulder and was rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He was one of those that had come back from sorting looking positively gleeful.

In seeing Roger's affection towards Hermione, Ron's injured animal like weeping noises turned into something somewhere between grunting and growling.

"Ron, calm down mate. You sound like a troll that's high on doxy eggs."

"Potter, Harry!" Rang McGonagall's voice from the doorway leading into the great hall.

I got up and strode away before anyone could say anything to me. I couldn't maintain my composure if they did.

Me and 9 other students met McGonagall and she led us into the resorting room.

I took a seat as I watched the other kids being sorted. Padma and Pavarti were both sorted into Ravenclaw. Pansy was put into Slytherin.

My turn.

I sat on a rickety old stool as the sorting hat was placed on my head by Professor McGonagall. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me.

'Hmmm... not bad, not bad.' the sorting hat said 'Still as tricky as when I first sorted you... I see, hmm. You've done well in Gryffindor, no doubting that. but still the part of you that would do well in slytherin remains. Grown more prominent even. Hmmm...'

_Please don't_ I begged, feeling extremely weird as I pleaded with the voice in my head _I need to be with my friends. You know what I've been though-_

'Yes" said the sorting hat, cutting me off 'I do know what you've been though, and that's why I know that the best place to put you, is no longer Gryffindor.'

The hat opened its brim wide, and I sighed inwardly.

"Slytherin!"

Ginny's POV

Tears relentlessly flowed down my face.

I tried to look at Harry, but I found I had too many tears in my eyes to make out anything.

No, it can't be. Harry was a Gryffindor! He had to be! But no.

I threw myself into Ron, sobbing into his chest, forgetting my anger at him. he held me tight and I could hear his body shaking with emotion. He had no chance of being with both of his friends.

"Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Please come."

Ron and I walked over to where McGonagall was waiting.

"Come with me" she said briskly and she led us over to the small room off the entrance hall. It was excruciating to wait while other people were sorted.

Finally it was Ron's turn. The Sorting hat took about 30 seconds before it yelled out "Hufflepuff".

Ron's mouth fell open. He looked absolutely astonished.

"Hufflepuff?" he said indignantly "I cannot be a Hufflepuff! They are all pathetic!"

"Hey!" protested one of the kids who'd come in with us.

"Well you know it's true!"

"Now you're a Hufflepuff buddy, so i guess that makes you pathetic too!"

"That's enough, that's enough!" intervened McGonagall "it's your turn Ms. Weasley.'

I put the hat on.

'Well, well... what do we have here? A bright young mind, certainly, but distracted no doubt. Hmmm... Lots of secrets... you want to be accepted don't you? I know just the place to put you...'

"Slytherin"

'Syltherin? What? A Weasley, in Slytherin? how can the Sorting hat thing I'll be accepted there, of all places? Those nasty, cruel, dark, inbreeding- oh. Hit the nail right on the head. '

Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted. not to mention he was turning three shades of jealous. I got to be with Harry and he didn't.

Maybe us being separated means we weren't meant to be. Fate has to be involved. Is it possible that it is Harry I'm meant to be with?

i mulled it over as I walked back to the entrance hall. Whoever I chose, there would be no doubt that my life will never be the same.

Author's note

Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!

Tell us what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

An extra long chapta!

Snapes POV

I watched Potter walk over to my snakes, and hesitantly sit beside Blaise Zabini. Immediately Blaise turned towards him and held out his hand. I couldn't tell what he said but it must have been at least semi-friendly because Potter reached out and accepted the handshake.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Harry Potter was shaking hands with a Slytherin? I thought I'd seen it all. Perhaps all their unfriendliness towards him had been simply because he was a Gryffindor.

My beliefs of superior knowledge were once again shattered when another bunch of newly resorted children came out and once again we had a new Slytherin.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Ginny Weasley sat down beside Potter. I could tell the others were surprised too, because I saw Draco- who was sitting a couple seats down from Zabini- choke on his pumpkin juice and splutter all over the tablecloth. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. A Weasley in Slytherin sure was shocking, but did he really feel the need for such dramatics?

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Ginny sneered at him, and made a snide remark. Blaise tried not to snicker, and I saw Pansy Parkinson staring at our new arrivals with wide eyes. Honestly, you'd think my Slytherins where Hufflepuffs by the job they did controlling their emotions.

This was going to be an interesting year.

"To my old snakes, you know how it goes. Regardless of how things are at home , Hogwarts shall be safe. That means no casting long term and excruciating curses on any of you or your fellow Slytherins nor any other Hogwarts student or faculty INCLUDING the Gryffindors and Mr Filch."

A sigh echoed around the common room full of my precious snakes. Year after year without fail they continue to be disappointed when I tell them that they cannot use Gryffindors as guinea pigs to test dark magic. It was as if they thought that that rule would change over the summer.

"What about Mrs. Norris? Or the Hufflepuff's?" asked a particularly troll brained 3rd year named Wally.

"Did I say that Hogwarts students may not be cursed?" I spat at him cruelly.

"Y-yes" he stammered back.

"Are the Hufflepuffs Hogwarts students?"

"I-I guess so, sir."

" Then NO!" I snarled.

He looked appropriately cowed and was about to stop talking when he decided to display his low IQ once again.

"But what about Mrs. Nor-"

"NO! Shut up you insolent dung brain! It's no wondering why your parents beat you, you disgrace your house and your family!"

"Lay off Snape!" shouted a voice at the back of the crowd and everybody gasped because Miss Weasley had dared to confront me.

"What did you say?" I snarled.

"That's not fair to him!" she shouted "No one deserves to be beaten, even if they are blatantly stupid."

"Hey!" shouted Wally "I don't need a filthy blood traitor like you standing up for me.

"Fine" she said cooly, next time I won't bother then."

I glared at them both and they both stopped fighting. "As I was saying, no cursing other students, no failing tests because you're too lazy to study, and remember Slytherins. Stick. Together,"

There were a few curt nods, a few glowers and a few snickers but everybody accepted my words. They knew that none of the other houses would stick up for them, so they had to stick up for themselves.

"Oh and before you go, i would like to inform everybody that all Slytherins will be attending their mandatory medical check-ups before going to class."

"What!" cried Potter "We never had to do that in Gryffindor!"

"You will find that you are not in Gryffindor anymore Mr. Potter. In Slytherin, we come from rather different... Backgrounds than our red and gold counterparts. Meeting dismissed! Off to bed!"

Harry's P.O.V.

I started to panic when i heard Snape talking about medical examinations. if I went to Madam Pomfrey, she'd find out about my injuries. A few sixth-year glammours weren't against her and when she saw them, she'd know what happened. i couldn't let the teachers figure it out, it would ruin everything!

I was too busy drowning in grief to notice that everybody had left and I had been deserted with Ginny, Draco and Snape.

"Do we really have to do this?" i asked "what are you looking for anyway?"

"Well, abuse" Snape said bluntly.

"What!" i interrupted, "do you honestly think that we're abused?" even I could hear my voice shaking.

"No." sneered Snape "I think that the two of you are spoiled little Gryffindor who have never seen a hungry day in your life, but unfortunately the checks are mandatory."

"They're not mandatory for any other houses!" retorted Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," he snarled back "Did you know that 1 in 4 children in the wizarding world are abused in some way?"

I felt my eyebrows rise in confusion. Uncle Vernon had told me that only freaks got hit and there couldn't be that many like me in Hogwarts.

"wouldn't it seem fit,' continued Snape "that one of the houses had mostly abused children or children with some other sort of... problem."

"I guess," she muttered.

"Well now that we've cleared up your idiocy, you should go to bed before I am forced to stun you."

Ginny snorted and stormed off and I turned towards Draco who had been oddly silent the whole time.

"Follow me... Potty"

"Sure thing ferret."

He scowled t me, and marched through the common room and up a flight of stairs that I assumed led to our dormitory.

i debated whether or not to follow him, and decided that if I was going to figure out how to avoid the medical exam, I should try not to get stupefied by Snape.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard the sound of laughter coming from ahead of me. I opened the door and saw a very ruffled looking Malfoy covered in feathers.

"What the hell!" he yelled 'What's wrong with you guys!"

"We wanted to hit someone with pillows" supplied Blaise causing Nott, Crabbe and Goyle to burst out laughing.

"I'm just glad that Malfoy walked in first." i smirked.

"What happened to your Gryffindor-hero-complex?" sneered Nott.

"It got put in Slytherin."

Everybody was quiet as they thought about what I just said and I took the chance to look around, The dormitory was a lot different than I thought it would be. I expected it to be cold damp and eerie like the common room, but it was surprisingly cozy.

The floors were black tile, and the walls were brick but there was a fire place on one wall, and a throw rug in front of it. There were six beds in the room and all of them had a trunk in front of them. My trunk was in front of a bed in between what I found out to be Blaise's and Malfoy's bed.

I walked across the room and sat down on my bed.

"So..." i stated awkwardly "Anybody know any good ways to skip the medical exam."

Immediately five heads snapped towards me.

"Why do you ask?" asked Blaise

"Yah," said Nott "You'd only want to avoid it f you had something to hide."

"Maybe I just don't want madam Pomfrey messing in my personal life." i protested but i could tell they weren't fooled.

"Finite Incantatum!" yelled Malfoy. And I automatically flinched backwards and covered my face with my hands. I was surprised when nobody approached me. Everybody was too busy yelling at Malfoy.

"What the hell!" yelled Blaise, and when I looked up, it was easy to see why.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had been wearing glammours. Nott, who had take off his robes and was wearing short sleeves, had scars all up both arms. Blaise looked about fifty pounds lighter and was seriously underweight. i could've counted his ribs.

"Why'd yuo do that!" screamed Nott, but Malfoy was unfazed.

"Because I knew you guys would tell me what was wrong, but Potter," he said "would never admit something was wrong."

As soon as he said my name, they all looked towards me and saw my wounds with shocked eyes. I knew I wasn't a pretty site. My entire body was covered in bruises, and there was a gash on my cheek that hadn't healed.

'What happened to you?" asked Blaise sounding like he was going to be sick.

'I-I..." I stammered, debating whether or not to tell them my story. I was ashamed and embarrassed, but these guys looked like they'd understand. If they were going to be my roommates don't they deserve to know the truth?

I told them everything; from the way Vernon rented me out to how him and Dudley abused me themselves. When I was finished, the dormitory was dead silent.

"I'm sorry, isn't there anything you can do about it?" asked Blaise.

"Dumbledore wants me to stay with the Dursleys." I said.

"What!" yelled Nott "he makes you stay there even though you're being abused?"

"He doesn't know." I said sharply "Let's keep it that way."

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"Because I deserved it."

What is up with the other boys in slytherin? does harry really belong there? you'll find out in the next chapter, it should be up in the next couple days... vote and comment...

why are wattpad pages soo long? it makes me feel inadequate.

here is a random questiono how old do you think we are? i'm not gonna tell you (cybersafety and stuff) but i just wanna know what you think. sometimes you think these people could be 15 and they turn out to be married and have 3 kids and you just go wtf?

:D

PS glammours are a fan fic turn for simple charms that can cover up things about your appearance.

PPS read Saved by Severus by fleurypower_029 its soooooooooo good and shes gonna update soon. to people who are reading that story, theres a really sweet chapter coming up


End file.
